Sombody Save Me!
by Riku Panchico
Summary: Envy Kidnaps Winry and it's up to Ed and Al to save her! But will they make it in time? Or will they be too late? parings:EdXWinryfor all those EdXWinry fans ENJOY!
1. The Kidnaping Occurs!

Somebody Save Me! by: Riku Panchico

Summary: Envy Kidnaps Winry and its up to Ed and Al to save her! But will they make it in time? Or will it be too late! Parings: EdXWinry- for all those EdXWinry fans ENJOY!

(A.N. hello everyone! this is my first FMA fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy my story! EdXWinry forever!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful FullMetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa does because she created it.

Chapter 1: Memories of a Painful Past and the Kidnaping Occurs

Winry was sitting in her room while thinking of a certain blonde haired boy with beautiful golden eyes. Everyday she would remember her painful past when he left her. He would only come back just to get his automail fixed and then he would just leave her behind and she would always cry because everyone would leave her. She sighed as she saw beyond the horizon still thinking of her one true love.

Her grandmother Pinako knocked on the door and started talking to her. "Winry, time to come down for dinner," her grandmother said.

Winry replied, "I'm not very hungry, grandma."

"What's wrong dear? You never eat anymore, and you never leave your room. Can we talk about it?" her grandmother asked.

"No I don't want to talk about it! Why can't everyone just leave me alone!" yelled Winry..

Suddenly, Winry slammed open her bedroom door and ran outside to the river. She started crying her eyes out, wishing Ed would come back to her. Ever since she was a little girl she would always hang out with Ed and Al at the river and play with them all the time, but since they were always gone she would always cry out here and think of her childhood friend and her one true love. She was in love with Edward Elric so much. She would also sometimes think of all of her painful memories of her home. Just then she thought of one.

Flashback

An 11 year old girl stood in front of a burned down house and sheds tears while clutching a piece of paper in her hand which ruined her life forever. Her two best friends were gone to become state alchemists.

End Flashback

Just then she realized that the sunset was gone and it was getting late. She decided to go home and call it a day. As soon as she got to the door she opened it and all the lights were turned off. She then turned them on and walked into the kitchen..She then started screaming when she saw her grandma on the floor covered in blood! She ran to her grandma to feel a pulse, but it was to late. Her grandmother Pinako was dead. Winry started crying and then suddenly heard a noise. She turned around but no one was there. She then started running torward the door but someone tripped her. She then fell to the floor in pain and started screaming as a figure was coming closer to her.

Then the figure came out of the shadows and it was a man with long blackish green hair with purple eyes that wore a black tank top and a black skirt. He was giving her an evil smirk while grabbing her by the arm, while laughing evilly.

Winry's eyes widened in fear pulling her arm away desperately, yelling, "Let go! Who are you! What do u want with me!"

Envy gave her another evil smirk, laughing evilly. He grabbed her by the arm again in a tight grip, while saying, " Tsk, tsk, tsk, What's the matter little girl? Are you afraid because FullMetal Pipsqueak isn't here to save you!"

Winry's eyes widened even more and yelled, "Leave Ed alone you Freak! He will save me, you'll see!"

Then she started screaming even more louder because Envy was pulling her closer to him. She pulled away with all her strength and kicked his leg and ran out the door really fast. But before she could run down the steps Envy grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back into the house. He started choking her a little bit and let go of her neck while grabbing her by both arms.

"Somebody help me! Help!" Winry yelled.

Envy put one of his hands over her mouth while using his other hand to hold her tight.

"Be quiet! Your being so annoying! Your coming with me now. No one would even care if you were gone cause your always left behind and alone! That's what your beloved pipsqueak boyfriend did to you! You will always be lonely!" Envy yelled.

Winry started crying and was struggling to break free to no use. Envy was stronger than her. He was holding her really tight so she couldn't escape. She was completely helpless.

All of a sudden white smoke was everywhere around them and Envy and Winry both disappeared! As they vanished a small note flew down onto the ground written in Winry's grandmothers blood waiting for Ed to read.

to be continued

(A.N. Well how was that for a first chappie? Please Review and tell me what you think and be honest. Also I was wondering if I should continue this story? well please review. I love you all XOXOXOXORiku Panchico


	2. Clues and Mysteries

Somebody Save Me! By: Riku Panchico

(A.N. Hello everyone! Im so sorry if it took me a while to put my 2nd chappie up. I was working really hard on it to see if it was good enough and really focusing on it. Well I hope u enjoy it! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I was so happy when I got 15 reviews on my first story! Thank you all! Also I added a little humor to the story so it could be a little funny in this chappie and for the next ones. Anyway on with the story!)

Betaed by: The Seven Deadly Sin Lust, I love you so much! hugs

Disclaimer: No I do not own the wonderful Edward Elric. Its sad.

Chapter 2: Clues and Mysteries

Ed and Al were boarding the train to Resembol to visit their best friend in the world... Winry Rockbell. The Colonel had given them some time off until they needed them for another assignment. Ed and Al were very excited to see Winry again. It had been a long time since they saw her. As their train was leaving, all Ed could think about was Winry. Ever since he was a little boy he would always have feelings for her. He also remembered that he and Al would always fight over her when they were little. Ed realized that he was in love with Winry Rockbell so much that he couldn't take his mind off of her.

"Brother what are you thinking about?" Ed's younger brother, Alphonse asked.

"Nothing Al." his older brother said.

"Your thinking about Winry again aren't you, Ed?" Al teased.

"No, im not. Why would I?" Ed said, while blushing.

"Ed and Winry sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Al kept singing while teasing his older brother some more.

"SHUT UP AL! She's just my best friend! Not my girlfriend!" Ed yelled with a huge blush on his face.

"Right..."Al said with a smirk on his face, while rolling his eyes.

Just then their train had stopped . They then started boarding off the train making there way onto the dirt path road. As they were walking they could see the Rockbell house. The two brothers started running towards the house seeing who would make it there first. They both reached the door and started knocking.

"Winry,are you there?" Ed asked while knocking on the door again.

"Maybe she's not home brother." Al said

Ed then tried turning the door knob and realized it was open.

"That's strange, it was already open," Ed said surprised.

They walked into the empty house calling for Winry's name to see if she was home, but no one answered.

"Ill go see if she's the kitchen, and you go check upstairs." Al said to his older brother.

Ed nodded, and went upstairs while Al started walking into the kitchen. Ed looked in every room but no luck. Suddenly Ed heard Al scream, and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen really fast.

"What happened, Al?" Ed yelled with a confused look on his face.

Al pointed to the corner of the kitchen and saw Winry's grandmother, Pinako on the floor dead, covered with blood! Ed's eyes widened as he saw Pinako's dead body.

"Who could have done this!" Ed yelled holding back his tears in his eyes.

Just then, Ed saw a piece of paper on the floor next to Pinako's dead body. He picked it up and read it out loud so Al could listen. It had said:

_I have taken your girlfriend, Winry Rockbell, and will not give her back! I told you I would get revenge on you someday! I cant wait for you to see her die right in front of your eyes! I am going to make you suffer from the pain you made me suffer by having that bastard's blood! Try to find her if you can. Ill be leaving clues for you so try to figure it out with you pathetic brain. Since I'm such a nice person ill give you your first clue. Its at the River and that's all I'm telling you shrimp! So I suggest you get a move on pip-squeak otherwise she dies!_

_Love the one and only,_

_Envy _

Ed clenched his fists after he read the letter.

"Damn that bastard Envy! I'm gonna kill him for kidnaping Winry! If he hurts her, im gonna KILL HIM!" Ed yelled loudly.

"Ed, so that means Envy killed Pinako! Then he used her dead body to scare Winry, and then he kidnaped her!" Al yelled, figuring out the puzzle.

"Common Al! We have to go to the river and find out our first clue and to figure out where it leads to." Ed said to his younger brother running out the door.

The two brothers ran to the river to find any clues but nothing. They started looking more and Ed found it at the tree where all three of them would play at, and pick fruit from. Ed read the clue to Al out loud as it said:

_How sad that you could not save your girlfriend in time. Her death date has already been chosen. Will you make it in time? Will you save her, and you all live happily ever after? Fat chance, but you could at least try, if you want._

"_Travel now, to the place where all your allies are. There, you will have to find a place that is full of knowledge. Now go pip-squeak!"_

_Hope that wasn't to complicated for you. I know how tiny your pathetic brain is. ._

_XOXOXO_

_The Great and powerful Envy. _

_P.S. Here's a little poem to make you to feel better,_

"_Roses are Red, Violets are blue,_

_Your girlfriend's going to die ,_

_And so are You!"_

"DAMN THAT, BASTARD ENVY! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Ed yelled really loud.

"Brother, let's figure out the clue first to try, and find Winry." Al said, trying to calm Ed down.

"Your right Al, let's figure it out." Ed said calming down.

Meanwhile,

"Everything is going according to plan," Envy said, while laughing evilly.

"The Fullmetal boy should be figuring out our first clue, Envy. So I suggest we get a move on." Lust said, walking into the room.

"Yes, your right Lust. Now let's see how our hostage is holding up." Envy said with an evil smirk on his face.

The two humonculi went to the cell room, to find Winry sitting on the floor with her wrists and ankles bound, with a cloth over her mouth. Lust had knocked her out, so she was unconscious just lying there.

"Well, she should be waking up anytime Envy, but right now we have to focus our attention on the Fullmetal boy and his little brother." Lust said smooth and calmly.

"Well, Lust, you and Gluttony should get a head start then." Envy said with an evil smirk on his face.

to be continued

(A.N. Well there you go! I hope you all enjoyed my second chappie! I'll try to put my third chappie up soon, ok. It's probably gonna take me a couple of days, so bare with me please because I have a huge imagination and need to think!. I hope you all loved it. Please review and tell me what you think ok. Be honest ok. Well I love you all XOXOXO Riku Panchico.


	3. Searching and Finding

Somebody Save Me! By: Riku Panchico.

(A.N. Hello everyone! Welcome to chappie three! Thank you everyone who reviewed! Im so happy to get reviews! I love you all so much! Anyway on with my chappie! Hope you enjoy!)

Bated by: The Seven Deadly Sin Lust. "You Rock!"

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. I wish... but no. u.u

Chapter 3:Searching and Finding.

Ed and Al were at the River still looking at the note trying to figure out their first clue to find Winry.

"Lets see, _Travel now, to the place where all your allies are._ Allies, hmm..." Ed said thinking about the first line of the clue. Both brothers sat down at the tree trying to figure out the first line in their heads. As they were thinking, Al realized something and finally knew what the first clue was.

"I know brother! Its Central! See, we have to travel on a train to Central because its where all our friends are which means allies!" Al said cheerfully by figuring it out.

"Good job Al!" Ed said smiling at his younger brother.

"We should start heading to Central brother so we can get there and figure out the rest there. We have to hurry... before its to late." Al said woridly.

"Lets get a move on then." Ed said running to the train station.

Ed and Al boarded the train and made their way to central station. When they arrived Ed looked at the next sentence of the clue.  
_There, you will find a place that is full of knowledge._

"A place full of knowledge. Hmm..." Al said trying to think.

Just then, Ed was looking around trying to think. Suddenly he looked at a huge gigantic building. He had figured out the second line of the clue.

"Al I got it!" Ed yelled cheerfully.

"What is it brother?"Al said puzzled.

"In the note it says that well find a place full of knowledge and the only place where knowledge could be is the LIBRARY! Ed said cheerfully while figuring out his first clue.

"Nice work brother! Now we just have to find the next clue to find Winry. Lets go!" Al said cheerfully running to the library.

Ed and Al made their way into the Library trying to find the next clue.

"The clue could be anywhere brother. What are we going to do?" Al asked looking puzzled and worried.

"Well, there's only one thing to do Al,... Look in every book." Ed replied with a tiring look on his face.

"But that could take all day brother! Then we wont be able to save Winry in time!" Al yelled.

"We have to Al! It's the only way! We will make it in time! I promise you! Ill never give up on her! " Ed yelled.

"Well then... lets get to work." Al said sadly. He knew how Ed was crazy for Winry and would even die for her. Al felt bad for his older brother.

"Ok Al, you take that row, and ill take this one until we find that clue." Ed said to his younger brother.

"Got it!" Al replied.

Ed looked in the first section but nothing. He checked every book and started with the next section.

"Find anything Al?" Ed asked.

"No brother, Nothing. How about you?" Al said.

"No." Ed replied back.

They both kept looking in each section but nothing. But Ed wasn't going to give up on Winry. Ed would never forgive himself if something were to ever happen to her. He wold kill anyone just to protect her from harm. He would even die for her because he was so in love with her. He would also kill Envy if he ever did something to her.

"Brother, Nothing in this row!" Al shouted across the room.

"Nothing in this row too Al!" Ed shouted back.

It was about noon time and the two Elric brothers were still looking for the clue. They were checking each row like crazy!

"Dammit! Where the hell is the freaking clue! Im going to go crazy if we don't find this thing!" Ed yelled really loud as he was searching through the books really fast.

"Brother calm down! We need to keep looking ! So just stay calm and keep searching for it! Al yelled at his older brother while searching some more.

Later in the evening Ed and Al were looking in the last section praying that they find something but NOTHING!

"Where the hell is it! We've looked in every freaking section! Im getting really pissed...

"Um... Brother..." Al interrupted.

"WHAT!" Ed yelled in a very pissed off mood.

"There's one section we haven't checked yet." Al said in a scary voice.

"Which one is that!" Ed yelled in a confused voice.

Al pointed to the section very slowly as Ed read what the section was called...

._...Gay Literature..._

"WHAT! Why the hell would the clue be here! Is this a joke!" Ed yelled as he was scared and shocked at what he had seen.

"Brother I know you don't want to look in there but we have to. It's the only section we haven't checked yet." Al said bravely.

"Yeah, your right Al. Lets do it! For Winry!" Ed said cheering up.

Ed and Al started looking through each book really fast as they opened each book up. They couldn't find it at all and the sun was about to set down. They kept looking until they looked at the last row and found NOTHING!

"WHAT? WHERE IS IT! WE LOOKED IN EACH BOOK! IT HAS TO BE HERE!" Ed yelled as he was frustrated.

"I don't know brother." Al said sadly.

Ed then realized something sticking out in one of the books that was hiding behind a book they had passed. As he grabbed the book and pulled it out the title has said:

_" How to Become a Drag Queen"_

"That is so Envy..." Ed said annoyed in a disgustingly way.

Ed then started reading the second clue as it had said:  
_Well, well, well, pipsqueak looks like you figured out my first clue. Congratulations ...idiot. Now you must figure out my next precious clue if you can. _

"Travel to the place of where you had your first mystery as a child. There you will find an abandon place that was really precious to you after you lost someone special."

Try figuring that out with your pathetic brain this time shrimp!

The one and only,  
Master Envy.  
P.S. Here's another beautiful poem for you to read because there special:  
"There once was a girl from a town, who ran down the stairs and fell down.  
She trembled in fear, as her face welled in tears  
As her boyfriend had let her down."

After the two Elric brothers read the clue they were both really pissed off.

"IM GONNA KILL THAT FRICKIN CROSS DRESSING PIG IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO! IM GONNA SAVE WINRY AND KILL HIM! ILL DIE TO SAVE HER AL!" Ed yelled in a pissed off mood with a sad expression on his face.

"I know brother lets..."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fullmetal boy and his little brother" said a mysterious voiced humonculi with wavy black hair.

"Well if it isn't Lust and her companion Gluttony." Al said in a mad mood because he was interrupted.

"Where's Winry Lust! Ed yelled.

"You don't need to worry about her right now. I think you should be worried about yourself." Lust said smoothly while extending her fingernails.

-to be continued-

(A.N. Mwahahahahahaha! Cliffy!  
Hope you all enjoyed my third chappie! The fourth one is coming soon so bare with my please. It might take a while so im sorry if it might be really late. Please forgive me! Also just to let you guys know before you ask questions is that I don't have a problem with yaoi or whatever. I put that stuff in there for it to be funny because its all about Envy ok. So I have nothing against it. Anyway please review! Reviews give me a lot of energy so I can work! Literally... Lol. Also you can figure out some of the clues if you want. Well see ya next time! Bye for now!

P.S. Remember, the little button where it says Submit Review is your best buddy! Lol! Till next time bye! -Riku Panchico-)


End file.
